prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Treegan
Trogan is the pairing of Troian Bellisario and Keegan Allen. (also called Troigan or Treegan) How 'Spoby' came to be Did you know that the Spencer and Toby's romance that blossomed during Season 1 of Pretty Little Liars was inspired by true life events? Well, we think it’s amazing and it explains why Troian and Keegan have such believable on-screen chemistry. Keegan Allen told Clevver TV that he really enjoys working with Troian Bellisario because she’s very professional and is one of his favorite people to talk to on set. He mentions that they established a friendly connection right from the get-go. Funnily, the writers saw the two of them hanging out on set and thought it would be a great idea to bring Spencer and Toby together on the show. All we can say is, thank you PLL writers, for taking notice of their real-life friendship, because Spoby is one of Rosewood’s best duos! We love them as a couple! Toby's Big BetrAyal While Toby's big reveal broke Spoby's heart, Keegan and Troian approved of the change before the script was even written! "That was very fun for me to play, especially with Keegan, because he was like 'Oh man I hate having love scenes with you and I'm evil.' And I'm like, 'well it's coming right back at you, just you wait!'" Bellisario dished. They later smiled as she promised it was all fair in love and war since Keegs let her slap him for real a couple of times. Troian also stated that she was really missing the make out scenes with Keegan and so was he as he sometimes called or texted her at midnight saying: 'I miss you' Social networks, interviews and others *Keegan said that Troian was talented and when she thanked him for always being there for her he replied 'to infinity and beyond Troian!' *He tweeted a picture of her and said 'Thy name is Troian' meaning that he thought she looked beautiful. *They sometimes post keek videos together. *He tweeted happy Spobyversary. *According to Troian Keegan called her at 1AM on her birthday and left a message singing Happy Birthday. *In a Ustream, Keegan said that he loved Troian (meant in a friendly way) *In the 'one minute hotseat' he was asked 'Emily or Spencer' and he replied Spencer very quickly and seemed distracted for a couple of seconds after the question, hinting that he might have been thinking about Troian. *'Keeganing' started when Keegan was carrying around Troian and someone took a picture of it. *Keegan said that they are very close friends and they don't take their scenes too seriously so its fun shooting the love scenes as they always joke around. *Keegan sometimes tweets fan-made videos of him and Troian meaning that he enjoys watching them. *Troian said that Keegan is the most musically talented in the cast. *Troian joked that Keegan and her are anything but normal. *Troian stated that they connect in so many different levels and Keegan said in another interview that they connect really well and that she's great to work with. *They were both very excited when they started having scenes together. *They did a photoshoot that aired on Valentine's Day and when asked about it they both giggled nervously and said 'That's crazy'. *They both said that they were one of each other's favourite people to hang out with on set. Photos keegan-allen-and-troian-bellisario-cuddling.jpg Keegan-allen-troian-bellisario-flirting.jpg Troian-swinging-bellisario-keegan-allen.jpg Troian-keegan-troixmag-018.jpg Troian-keegan-troixmag-017.jpg Troian-keegan-troixmag-015.jpg Troian-keegan-troixmag-009.jpg Troian-keegan-troixmag-008.jpg Troian-keegan-troixmag-007.jpg Troian-keegan-troixmag-006.jpg Troian-keegan-troixmag-005.jpg Troian-keegan-pll-photo.jpg Troian-belllisario-keegan-allen.jpg Troian-bellisario-with-keegan-allen-on-photo-shoot.jpg Troian-bellisario-shorts-vest-keegan-allen.jpg Troian-bellisario-makeup-2012.jpg Troian-bellisario-boots-style.jpg Troian-bellisario-asleep-photo.jpg Troian-bellisario-and-keegan-allen-hugging.jpg Troian-bellisario-and-keegan-allen-february-photo-shoot.jpg Trogan..jpg Spencer-and-toby-troix-magazine.jpg Keegan-and-troian-pll-stars-troix-magazine-380-240x200.jpg Keegan-and-troian-pll-stars-troix-magazine.jpg Keegan-allen-troian-bellisario-troix-mag-2012.jpg Keegan-allen-and-troian-bellisario-hugging-2012.jpg Keegan and Troian.jpg Sobs Uncontrollably..jpg keeganing.jpg latumblr_mef0qrPaCY1r1a8oko1_500.jpg|Troigan treegan.jpg Navigational Category:Real Life Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Friendship